bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Hi, Speachy here/B.O.T.B (battle of the bees)
Host: Onnet Contestants: Basic, Bomber, Brave, bumble, cool, hasty, looker, rad, rascal, stubborn, bubble, bucko, commander, demo, exhausted, fire, frosty, honey, rage, riley, shocked, baby, carpenter, demon, diamond, shy, lion, ninja, music, bear, cobalt, crimson, festive, photon, gummy, puppy, tabby, viscous , windy, spicy, tadpole and vector. They will be competing for a dream only the best bee can dream of (level 20, star treat, 1 mutated treat, a ton of treats) Onnet: Welcome to Battle Of The Bees! I sure wonder why I made this Flashback: Onnet: who should I level up to level 20, use my star treat and other stuff on? End of Flashback Onnet: oh I remember, anyways get into 6 teams of 7, also the winning team of the first challenge will get baby bee since, she really isn't that completive. Vicious: hey lion, spicy and brave you look tough! Come Join Me and I- I mean we WILL WIN! Lion, Brave: sure! Spicy: I rather be with Demon and Fire Fire: Nice Bubble: well I will need to star away from the red bees, they're to hot Frosty: S-S-A-M-E, H-H-E-Y L-E-E-T-S B-E-E A-A T-E-E-A-M Bubble: sure, let's have tadpole come too! Frosty: S-U-R-E Windy: Photon wanna be a team? Photon: um sure Hasty: ninja you're fast, join us! Ninja: sure and you mean YOU right? Hasty: yeah Cobalt, Crimson: to unite all colours let's make a team! and have the rest red and blue bees! Festive, Rad, Rascal, Bumble, Cool, Rage, Bucko, Riley, Diamond: there isn't enough room! Bucko, Riley: PLUS I do not WANT TO BE WORKING WITH YOU! Rage: aah Riley let' join the red team! Bucko: yeah i am joining a blue team! Cool: i am joining the blue team, they are COOL Crimson, Colbalt: you can join now! basic: bomber my friend, let's join windy's team Bomber: sure hey comander Join now! Hasty: we gotta use our 50% of our power, and get vector honey shy and Tabby and Puppy! Ninja: we were fast! Hasty: we can beE HASTiEr Bomber: we forgot Demo Demo: hey brave can i jo- Bomber: join my team demo Demo: sure i guess Onnet: looker, stubborn, exhausted, bear, gummy, shocked, music, carpenter has not BEEn chosen. Riley, Bucko: yew colourless bees! Brave: um stubborn exhausted, bear, gummy. music come! Stubborn: N0 I WANNA JOIN THE 0THER TEAM Stubborn goes to bucko bee Stubborn: YAY riley: aaah we get a piece of wood then D:< Onnet: team names! Riley: Blue Drools! Bucko: Blue Rules! Bomber: Explosives! Crimson. Cobalt: Harmony puppy: woof Tabby: i was thinking meow Onnet: how about Weow Viscose bee: I am the Best Onnet: now to start the first challenge! um let's see um get your whole team to the top of the mountain!, Without FLYING! Riley: HOW AM I GOING TO GET TTHERE Onnet: use your tokens. GO Vicouse Bee: lion get me some bomb tokens! Lion: i am trying! Windy Bee: Tornado incoming! Stubborn: quick get into the Tornado with Explosives with your blue bombs Onnet: wow Explosives, first, second we ave Blue Rules! Bucko Bee: ha Blue Rules! Riley bee: BOO Hasty: time to use our 10% power and jump to the mountain! 3 , 2 ,1 Jump! Hasty: aren't WE SAFE yet? Onnet: shy bee didn't jump! Shy bee: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh Hasty: shy bee you can do it! Ninja bee: why did you want shy bee to beE on our team? Hasty: she's fast! Shy bee: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh Hasty: ok i jump down and get shy bee Onnet: Weow is safe! shy bee: aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh Spicy: i got enough oil to make my jet fly to the moon Fire: we only need to go to the mountain Spicy: wait oh ok Onnet: Blue Drools! is safe, it is down to harmony and I am the best! bubble: please hurry up rad Rad: i am trying to think of a rad way up, also how did you get to the top? bumble: um... red bombs Rad: hey look a honey storm! vicious bee: hurry up lion I- i mean WE need to WIN lion: almost done Rad: hey look a firefly Rad bee hops on firefly lion bee: done! KABOOOOM! All of I am the best suddenly gets exploded onto the mountain just after rad bee got on! Onnet: Harmony is safe and someone from I am the best will be eliminated! you will vote 1 by 1 is the 30 bee zone at night. Vicious bee: hey exhausted, music, bear, gummy you better vote lion or I will IMPALE all of YOU! gummy: geez you don't have to be so mean At night: lion: eh I am tired of that mean VICIOUSE BEE vicious: now with my plan to go to victory i vote LION BEE brave: I am brave enough to vote VICIOUSE BEE! Exhausted: I am so exhausted i will vote LION BEE Bear: 2 words LION BEE Gummy: I think BRAVE BEE is brain washing vicious bee music: i heard GUMMY BEE secretly dislikes music! Onnet: the votes are in, but before congratulations EXPLOSIVES win baby bee! anyways Music bee, Bear, and Exhausted bee got () votes! They are safe! Gummy bee and Brave got 1 vote each! they are also safe! Gummy: why would anyone vote for me! music: cause you secretly dislike MUSIC! Gummy: no i don't i just um like um... i am OK with music Music: oh sorry i thought you hate everything that is not gumdrops Gummy: I only dislike honey. Onnet: anyways Vicious bee and Lion bee is left now, and Lion bee is eliminated with 3 votes, vicious bee gets to stay with 2 votes! Category:Blog posts